ikariamfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Ikariam:Administrateurs
Fondateur du Wiki Ikariam The founder of a wiki, the person who first requested that the wiki be made, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other users on the wiki an administrateur or bureaucrate. Administrateurs du Wiki Ikariam Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. For a complete list of users with Administrator access, see . Bureaucrates A Bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove Bureaucrat access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. For a complete list of users with Bureaucrat access, see . Devenir un administrateur For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with the page name "Ikariam:Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask a bureaucrat directly on their talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. Comment j'utilise mes pouvoirs d'administrateur See the for a guide on using admin functions. Qu'est-ce que les administrateurs ne peuvent pas faire Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Les utilisateurs Roll Back Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . Note that admins already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Staff Wikia Wikia Staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown with on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Wikia CheckUsers The CheckUser allows a user with checkuser permission to check which IPs are used by a given username, and which usernames are used by a given IP. On Wikia, this ability is generally only available to some , , and Wikia staff. For privacy and trust reasons its use is limited, but any admin of a wiki may request a check from Wikia staff when necessary. Please use the "Contact" link at the bottom of your wiki to request this from Wikia support staff. Members of the CheckUser Group are listed with . VSTF The (V'olunteer '''S'pam 'T'ask 'F'orce) or is an all-volunteer group of Wikia users who have been given some additional user rights across Wikia. The task force is made up of users who act in the interests of the greater Wikia community by helping keep Wikia and free. Task force members have most of the same privileges as local , but on all Wikia wikis; they also have access to that help them react quickly and effectively to find and remove vandalism and spam. It's important to note that they do not replace or "outrank" local administrators. The local community and the local admins are responsible for their wiki-specific tasks; but the task force is only there to help with cleaning cross-Wikia spam, and reverting vandalism on quiet or inactive wikis. The '''VSTF members can be shown, on any Wikia, with . Wikia Helpers Like Janitors, Wikia Helpers are here to help the wiki you are involved with. The Wikia Helper Group is made up of contractors and volunteer interns who are working for Wikia. They could be helping to defend against spam, improving your wiki's interface and design, or helping to increase the amount of quality content on your wiki. They also drop in to say "hi" to new wiki founders and help to greet newcomers. have the same abilities as across all Wikia wikis. This group does not replace or outrank admins. Members of the Wikia Helper Group are listed with . Wikia Oversighters Wikia Oversighters will be shown with on any Wikia. Bots Bots will be shown with on any Wikia. Qui sont les administrateurs de ce Wiki? Catégorie:Administration du site